Max ride SYOC UP FOR ADOPTION
by ViRepublic
Summary: Hey guys! I suck at summarys so long story short: its a SYOC! I need six characters. My character is a secret and you will find out who it is later. FYI: Does include MR characters. *******MUST READ******* please dont report me i just needed somewhere to put my character form.there will be story in here i promise. CLOSED! Please still read though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! As you can see, this is a mr SYOC. anyone can submit a character. Now to what you have been waiting for!**

**Name:**

**Age (no higher than 14):**

**Gender:**

**Wing type (what type of animal they come from):**

**Wing colour:**

**Wingspan:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Other physical features:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Other features:**

**Relationships (yes or no, you can choose when to say yes or no. You can say who you want you're character to be with):**

**I guess that's it for now! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess what? I got all the characters! To say who got in, here is my list. To those who didn't get in, sorry. Your character could still get featured here though!**

**anyways,for those who did get in:**

**Shawn age 12 by Jason and Elsie are Siblings**

**Mariana age 14 by MissSemi-Dependant**

**Simon age 14 by MissSemi-Dependant**

**Clare age 14 by FayeAllerion**

**Sky age 13 by Kira Ride**

**Aza age 14 by spiffyglitter**

**And finally one other character that is gonna be here:**

**Rags age 9 by spiffyglitter**

**I guess that's all until the first chapter. See you guys round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks a lot guys! Remember, you can still submit characters and I could add em. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Max POV:**

First realization: waking up with your face on the floor is a lot more painful than I thought. Second realization: Nudge wouldn't stop talking about a boy she met yesterday that she thought was cute who's name was Xavier.

"Nudge, shut up." I groaned into my pillow. "well someone's cranky." Nudge said. Thankfully she didn't talk after that.

I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I then brushed my teeth And hair and went downstairs. As soon as I got down I got a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon. Iggy and Gazzy were off somewhere burning something and Fang and Angel were still sleeping. I finished my fifth bowl of cereal just as the doorbell rang. "Got it." I called out to everyone. When the door opened my jaw dropped at this sight.

**Pyros POV:**

"We need to find Fang!" The whole flock said for the hundredth time _Literally._ "Okay,Okay!" I said. We started to head towards his house when I remembered something."wait,how do we know where he lives?" I asked the Flock suspiciously. "I googled him." Was all that I got.

When we finally got there and rung the doorbell,somebody that I didn't know opened the door. I wonder who it was?

"Um,guys?" I heard her calling, not looking away from us.

**Max POV: **

"Um, Guys?" I called out, not looking away once. I knew one of their faces, I just couldn't remember her. No, I've never seen her just something about her... Right as I'm thinking about it,the flock came over." What is it Ma..." Fang trailed off as he saw the group of kids in front of us.

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:hi guys! Here comes chapter 2 of my story. Just to let you know, On Wednesday,Thursday and Friday I probably won't be able to update. OH and BTW, I am not James Patterson so I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Iggy POV:**

"Who the hell are you?" are the first words That leave my mouth as I sense all of these kids. "We came looking for Fang." Is all they say. "You didn't answer my question. who are you?" I say. "well, my name is Pyro and I'm a pyro." is what one kid says. Sounds like he is in the front. "Wait to go for the straight forwardness." A girl that I think is in the back mutters.

"Well, come in." I say while I grin like an idiot. "We have a fellow pyromaniac." I say because I want everyone to know why. I can hear groans, not sure from who, and some yesses probably from Gazzy and Pyro. "Seems like there's four pyromaniacs now."What? Who else is a pyro?

"How many kids are there?" I ask to no one in particular. " Can't you see us?" one of them says. "No, I'm blind." I reply. "Clare can help you." one of them says. I must have a confused expression on because that same person says,"she's a healer." "oh." I say. I then hear someone come up to me and do something, I don't know what, and then the colours and blackness faded away. I gasped. I could see things. everything looked so different than what I imagined it to be. "wow." was the only thing I could say.

**Clare POV:**

The only thing I was thinking was, Where did Fang go? and That Iggy boy is he said he was blind I immediately started walking forwards to help him. As I heal him, The light comes back to his eyes and he gasps. I would to if I were him. He looks astonished and says,"Wow."

* * *

**Fang POV:**

I couldn't shake the feeling that Clare was familiar. I was just thinking about this as Max said,"So. tell us about you." to the new kids. They looked nervously around and Pyro nodded to them, so they said,"We have-" but was cut off by Angel saying,"They have wings!" Max scolded her for reading other peoples minds while the kids looked at Angel confused. "She can read minds." I told them. they all nodded and Max said,"Can you show us your wings?" They nodded again so we went outside.

First, A kid about nine or ten said he was Dragon but everyone calls him Rags. he brought out his wings, which, surprisingly, were bat wings. They were red bones with black skin. His wingspan was only 6 feet. Next his sister, Who's name was Azrael but liked being called Aza. Her wings were also bats wings but were dark grey. Her wingspan was nine and a half feet.

By now, they all had said their names and Sky brought her wings out. They were mainly black and white but there was also some tan in there. Her wingspan was about 13 feet.

Next was Mariana. Her wings kinda looked like coffee and cream. they were light brown mixed with white and a wingspan of about 10 feet.

Shawn's wings were a Dark Grey. They only had that, no speckles or anything. His wings were also 10 feet.

Finally Clare took out her wings. They were a full 20 feet like my Wings, and Mainly Black like mine but, unlike mine, they had royal blue in it, too. Finally me, Angel, Max, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge Took out our wings. That is when Clare said,"Where is Fang?" "Right here. Why?" Is my reply to that. " Because you are my brother." Silence overtook us at that.

**CLIFFY! That is the end of chapter 2 guys. What did you think of it? Let me know with the button right down below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DONT OWN MR! incase you were wondering, this is in the BACKYARD.  
**

**Max POV:**

Fang has a sister. Fang has a sister. This keeps on running through my head as the minutes of silence tick by. Sadly Nudge is the one to break the silence."ZOMG! FANG HAS A SISTER! that is so cool! Are you like second in command or something? that would be SO weird! You are just like Fang with that emotionless mask and you don't talk that much! do you? well, I guess you don't.. But Why are you looking at Iggy like that? ZOMG! I just remembered that Iggy got his sight back! Clare you are, like, AWESOME! kinda like how shopping is awesome.. OH YEAH! did you see that new store in the mall? It is so, like, Awesome! It has mmphhh!" Iggy puts his hand over Nudges mouth. "Mmpghh ffmghhmmpphhh mmhhfffff" is basically all that we can hear. Iggy suddenly gets the funniest look I have ever seen and takes his hand off of Nudges mouth.

"Nudge, gross! You don't know where my hands have been!" I'm guessing Nudge licked his hand.

Her facial expression turns from smug to horror as she hears that. "Jeb told me you were dead.." Fang says to Clare. "well he told you wrong." Clare says with a tomato red blush because Nudge had told everyone that she was looking at Iggy.

I walked over to Fang and Clare. "Are you guys gonna stay here?" I asked Clare. "Dunno. I'm only 2nd in command. Ask Pyro." I walk over to Pyro and asked the same thing. "I guess so. After all, there's nowhere else to go to." "Okay." I walked to the center of the lawn with Pyro and for some reason Fang didn't seem comfortable with me and Pyro together. **(OOO Fang likes Max!)** "GROUP MEETING!" I yelled and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and walked over. "All hands up in favor of all of us staying together." Everyone's hands fly up. "well that was easy." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

As the new flock is unpacking, I decide to go to Fang and ask whats wrong. He always seemed uncomfortable when I was around Pyro. "what's wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing." He says quickly. 'Yes, something. Why do you seem so uncomfortable when I'm around Pyro?" I ask.

**Fang POV:**

Oh crap. I'm dead. I can't tell Max! Knowing her she would never talk to me again if i told her! "Umm... I uhhh.." I stutter. "Well?" she says impatiently. "Ilikeyou" I say quickly looking down blushing. when I don't hear an answer I look up and see that Max was blushing to. Wait, She was _Blushing?_ Right as I was Thinking this, her lips crashed to mine.

**Max POV:**

I was blushing. Fang said he liked me. I liked him to, but I could never admit it. As if on impulse, I kissed Fang. On the hes kissing back. _I'm kissing Fang? And he's kissing me back? _I pulled away breathless and red as a tomato. Fang was similar only he recovered faster. "So.. does that mean we are.. together?" Fang asks awkwardly. "I guess.." I say. "Guys get in here NOW!" Shawn yells.

"Coming!" I yell running in with Fang on my heels. What I saw next was totally uncalled for. Iggy, Clare, Pyro and Gazzy were in the living room. And they had Grenades attached to their bodies and were throwing them out the window. I thought they were just playing a game but when I saw what was outside I truly started to panic. There were erasers. Hundreds of them.

**Shawn POV: **

I was going upstairs to get the Grenades because Iggy, Gazzy, Pyro and Clare wanted to 'inspect' them. I had a feeling that 'inspecting' is not what they were gonna do. Oh, yeah, if you didn't know, Clare is a pyromaniac. Surprising, I know. Upstairs Aza was helping Dragon unpack. I never really liked calling him Rags. One reason I don't is because it annoys him and it doesn't seem right to call him that since he IS nine.

Sky, Mariana and Simon were of doing who knows what. Sky was probably talking about Pyro. She had one hell of a crush on him. When I bring down the grenades, the four pyros Immediately get started on attaching the grenades to straps and put the straps on. they looked like they were gonna do something, but took one glance out the window and started throwing grenades. funny. I looked to see what was going on and my jaw dropped.

"Guys, get in here NOW!" I yell. "Coming!" Max yells. seconds after seeing whats happening, everyone comes rushing down. "My life sucks.." I say as we get ready to fight.

**Sky POV:**

I rush down the stairs with everyone else to see what was the commotion about. My eyes literally fall out of my head as I look outside. There, standing before us, is just about a million erasers. I immediately levitate about ten of em about 20 feet up and smash them down and repeat the process about 10 times until they are dead. man, how I love telekenisis. I look over to see what everyone was were all outside fighting them already. I jump out the window to help and am immediately overwhelmed. Guys! U and A!" Max says. We all spread our wings and fly out into the forest. "head count" Max says.

* * *

"... Iggy...Sky...Simon! Okay! thats it." Max says. "I'm hungry." Angel says. "Well get food later,Angel." Max says. Angel gives Max the Bambi eyes. 'Fine. we can eat. lets just get out of here." Max says. "YESSS!" everyone says which causes Max to roll her eyes. "Lets go!" Angel says.

**My longest chapter yet! hope you guys liked it. as always, ill see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OkLiterally. "Okay,Okay!" I said. We started to head towards his house when I remembered something."wait,how do we know where he lives?" I asked the Flock suspiciously. "I googled him." Was all that I we finally got there and rung the doorbell,somebody that I didn't know opened the door. I wonder who it was?"Um,guys?" I heard her calling, not looking away from us.A/N:Hey guys! This is gonna be the flashback about where the new flock came from. And I don't own maximum ride.**

**Pyro POV:**

We just arrived at Mc donalds and Max asked us a question I did not expect. "So, How did you get here?" "Well , here goes nothing. It all started.."

_Flashback_

_It was cold and dark. I couldn't see anything. I was scared. The door was opening and a whitecoat came in. They were gonna torture me, I knew it. They came up to my cage and opened the door. I moved away from them and didnt let them take me. "Get it out." One of them said. "I'm not an it." I say. "Its talking." The other one saud. "I said I'm not an IT!" I yell and they both go flying back._

_I didn't realize that I had swirls of blackness circling my arms. All the others around me just stared. This was my chance to escape! I was about to leave when I remembered everyone else. I unlock all of their cages and we started running down the hallways._

_I could see an escape exit. We were just about to reach it when some Erasers came out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going." One of them snarled. "Out of here." A girl in my group said and with one flick of her wrist they went flying through the roof._

_" Lets go before they catch us." She nod and unfurl our wings. As we launch in to the air, An eraser grabs my ancle. The eraser suddenly flys back out of nowhere. I then notice the black smoke pushing it back. Must be a new power. As I'm flying off, we all get to know eachother. The girl that helped me with the erasers name was Skylar, Or sky. _

_When we arrived at a hotel, Clare suddenly went on the computer to google something (which I later found out was her googling Fang._

_"Where should we go next?" Simon asks. "FANG!" All of the others said. I looked at them confusion written on my face. "Who's Fang?" I ask. "Clares older brother." Rags said with an 'are you stupid, face. "Well, hate to break it to you, but no." They asked me that about fifty more times before giving up and and going to bed._

_**One day later and fifty more times of asking can we go to fang.**_

_Literally. "Okay,Okay!" I said. We started to head towards his house when I remembered something."wait,how do we know where he lives?" I asked the Flock suspiciously. "I googled him." Was all that I we finally got there and rung the doorbell,somebody that I didn't know opened the door. I wonder who it was?"Um,guys?" I heard her calling, not looking away from us._

_*End of flashback*_

"And that's whst happened." I finished. "Wait, so you just got out yesterday?" Iggy said. "No wonder the Erasers were after us today." Iggy mutterd. Just then fuve erasers broke in with one in the front. "Were back." The front one snarled. Max had a horrified look on her face when she saw hI'm. "Ari?" She said.

**That's the end of this chapter! Can I say cliffy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I am really sorry I just hit a major writers block. I should have my next chapter up tommorow. Anyways see you soon guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update! My chapter got deleted which is also why my chapter is short. I was literally crying cause it was so long.I WILL NEVER OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! AND TOBUSCUS IS AWESOME!**

**Max POV:**

"Ari?" I say looking at the spawn of the devil. I haven't seen him for a LONG time.

"Yup. I'm here for you and your little friends." He sneers. "Well good luck with that dog boy. Guys, U&A!" I say. All of us take off out the door after Iggy throws three sticky grenades on Ari. They follow us into the sky using their wings.

Little did they know- I was inturrupted by the sound of explosions. "Stupid Erasers." Iggy muttered. The explosions were followed by the screams from erasers.

"When will we ever be safe." Pyro muttered in a sad tone. I sighed. "Never." I whispered to myself. Apparently Gazzy heard and he said "don't be like that,Max." That was probably the worst time to say that because I got a brain attack and started plummeting towards the ground. "Max!"I hear someone yell before the pain came back.

**Fang POV:**

"Max!" I yell after I race after her body. This can not be happening. I repeat in my head as I race towards the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! *dodges pitchfork* "GET HIM!" An angry mob yells.*runs from angry mob* okay, sorry for*pant* not updating *pant* sooner.*Hides from mob* I wont leave you hanging like that any more and if I do ill tell you before hand unless its from being grounded. -_- anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have a story named 1000 ways to die: dylan edition. If I owned MR than dylan would immediately die from one of those deaths.**

**Claimer: I own this Samsung galaxy s3 I'm writing on and the other things I write these storys on: Kobo ereader vox and my ipod.**

Fang POV:

Save max. Save max. Save _My _max. That was what was going through my mind as I race through the sky. Well, plummet through the sky. As I was just about to reach her, she seemed to recover her sences and look up at me. At the last second, I cought her and unfurled my wings. _Shit! That frickin hurts! _I thought. Well I managed to safely land with her, at least.

"F**K YOU JEB!" Max yells. I smile. That's my max. " Hey guys! Get the freaking hell down here!" I yell up to the flock. They all land. they start chatting about something so I turn back to Max. She smiles. "Thank you." Is all I hear before she pulls me down to kiss her. The kiss turns from passionate and sweet to hungry and lust filled.

"Get a room!" Somebody says. I was tempted to say, I would love to, but I would break the kiss and max would slap me for even thinking it. Max then pulls back and slaps me just as my thoughts start to get a little... dirty...

"ow! What in the land of satan was that for?!" I say."Angels a mind reader." She says ... I forgot about that. Oh well.

"Fang, Ewww!" Angel starts. "Now I'm scarred for life!" She says. I hear Iggy snicker and say,"What, is fang thinking like a perv now?" Which earns a rolled up magazine whack to upside the head.

"Says the biggest pervert on the planet..." I hear max mutter. I chuckle at this. "Hey, that doesn't mean you're out of this." Max says to me sternly. I sigh at this and say,"it was worth a shot. That makes iggy snicker and earns another whack. "Hey, what gives?" He says.

"I'm a mind reader." Angel replies bluntly. Everyone laughs at this.

Iggy and Clare said they had to go somewhere, but I decide to follow them being the overprotective older brother and all.

Iggy POV:

Me and Clare had to go to get some water to boil. Earlier Clare had healed Max's problem with brain attacks while fang was ontop of max. Yeah, definetely not a PG sight. Fang didn't even notice Clare there.

When we got to a river, I accidentally tripped and Clare was in front of me and I landed ontop of her and my lips just so conveniently landed on hers. This was just an accident but ended up a heated make-out session. Clare had taken my shirt of and her hands were running up my bare chest.

I was just trying to get her shirt of but someone cleared their throat behind us. We froze and turned to see who was there and my eyes widened at who I saw behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fang yells.

I then realize that I was trying to take clares shirt of earlier.

Well Shit.

**So that's my chapter! Oh and in october I will be going to go to Anaheim ( In the USA! I am canadian and this is my first time in the us so...) Anyways, first person to guess what I'm doing in Anaheim corectly gets a shoutout! (Hint:(may or may not be true. Youve been warned!) Ducks... its ducks..)**


	10. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!

**I decided to stop the syoc now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. BUT: I have one thing to say. If you want to, you can adopt my story. You have to have a character that made it if you want to do so. Bye!**

**-EpicCanadian**


End file.
